


a bit of a grudge

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [28]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending to s03e16 Legacy of Mandalore, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Exceptional Learners, Gifted and Talented, Gifted kids don't just have to have academic strengths!!, Light Angst, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Roleswap, Sibling Rivalry, Tristan Wren Appreciation Week, Tristan Wren Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Tristan and his sister have always had their fights, but they've never been this bad.(Or, Tristan and Sabine are both gifted and problems that go a bit beyond normal sibling rivalries arise.){Tristan Wren Appreciation Week 2018}





	a bit of a grudge

**Author's Note:**

> We're learning about exceptional learners in my teaching class right now and since it's canon that Sabine, at least, is gifted and talented, I got an idea. May expand upon this AU later if there's interest.
> 
> Tristan Wren Appreciation Week 2018
> 
> Day Four: "Roleswap AU"

It was no secret that Tristan Wren had always been the more intelligent of the two.

His mother had made him apply for the entrance exams for the Academy early, and he had received near perfect scores.

He had been tested on strategy against his mother and aunts and uncles and cousins since he could read.

His sister was gifted as well, but not in the traditional sense of their people--to an outsider, her combative skills may have been formidable, but to another Mandalorian, they were only slightly above average.

They fought bitterly, and they always made up, until the day he returned from the Academy carrying the weight of a thousand murders and was exiled, with a scream from her following.

It wasn’t until he stepped in front of the blade his sister’s commander wielded unworthily and shoved it away from her neck before being shoved out the window that she began to forgive him.

He still didn’t forgive himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make it clear, Tristan isn’t necessarily more intelligent than Sabine in all aspects in this AU, just academically. And generally people don’t recognize gifted kids as being gifted if they aren’t gifted academically, so that’s playing a large role in this AU.


End file.
